


Shuffle Song Prompts 5

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Japan, Alternate Universe - Levanter (Music Video), Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Levanter au,Telekinetic au,Psychic au
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levanter au,Telekinetic au,Psychic au

**7:40 PM**

"Felix?Are you asleep?"

Felix slowly opened his eyes,rubbing his eyes as sat up to se the person addressing him,who quickly saw was Chan"Not anymore."He grumbled slightly,his voice still rough from sleep."Why?Is everyone else sleeping?"Chan shook his head in response."No everyone else is in the living room I think."He explained."Though I think that Hyunjin might've fallen asleep."


End file.
